digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherrymon
Cherrymon is a Vegetation Digimon whose Japanese name is derived from , though it is also a pun on , and whose English name is derived from the Cherry tree. It is referred to as "Treemon" in Finnish materials. Woodmon evolved further, and as Cherrymon it is a Digimon that has acquired extremely elevated intelligence and power. Called the "Lord of the Deep Forest", it is a terrifying Digimon who tempts Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition. If you notice a Woodmon that has lived a long life, it is probably wise to fell it before it digivolves to Cherrymon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/jyureimon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Jyureimon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Cherrymon variable decreases the PP of all enemies. Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon appeared in the Real World, a Cherrymon attacked a Christmas Tree at Rockefeller Center. He also caused problems for ExVeemon, Lillymon, Seadramon and Flarerizamon before being attacked by Centarumon, Tortomon and Frigimon. The four Digimon however were able to knock him out and together with the other Digimon were then sent back to the Digital World. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Cherrymon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Moon-Server 2. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon in lines 27 and 32.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers Calumon's power caused three Woodmon to digivolve to Cherrymon. However, they fled when Majiramon attacked. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Cherrymon are normal enemies in the Divided Crevasse. The Cherrymon card, titled "Cherry Bomb", teaches a Digimon the Cherry Bomb technique. Cherry Bomb raises one ally's PP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and Lalamon encountered a Cherrymon in the forest after Keenan Crier and Falcomon's first attack. A neutral Digimon, he is the protector of the forest and a bunch of Nyokimon. He attacked Peckmon during Keenan's attack before Gotsumon riding on Yanmamon assisted and damaged part of the forest. When asked where Merukimon's lair is, he pointed the direction to where it is. When Akihiro Kurata and his group returned to the Digital World to cause a genocide, Cherrymon and his Nyokimon tended to the injured Digimon while concealed in a mist. He ended up injured by BioThunderbirdmon, BioStegomon, and BioQuetzalmon, but survived. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Cherrymon serves as the guardian of Misty Trees. The player is required to navigate through the labyrinth and locate Cherrymon, who clears the fog and explains the history of File Island. Cherrymon also provides Brains stat training. This early version of Cherrymon had normal eyes and no mustache or leaves, compared to the current model. If obtained with a cheat device, Cherrymon cannot learn any attacks or register for Battle Mode. Digimon World 2 Cherrymon digivolves from RedVegiemon, Vegiemon and Woodmon, and can further digivolve to Puppetmon. Digimon World 3 Cherrymon can be found in the Amaterasu's East Sector, in Wire Forest. Zhu Que's Leader also has a Cherrymon which is orange in colour. This cherrymon type can suck a part of the HP you lost after every of its attacks. These cherrymons can also be found when kicking trees in Phoenix Bay. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Cherrymon is an Ultimate-level Digimon. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle, and begins appearing after Holy Species Quest 08/InsectPlant Species Quest 08: The Flower Bulb, with which it is involved. A Cherrymon is partnered with Gutts, and is fought in Digimon World Dawn. Cherrymon digivolves from Woodmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Cherrymon, your Digimon must be at least level 41, with 200 Attack and 210 Spirit. Cherrymon can also DNA digivolve from Ninjamon and Kougamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 25, with 220 Attack and 230 Spirit. Cherrymon can DNA digivolve to Jijimon with Pandamon. Attacks *'Cherry Blast'This attack is named "Cherry Blaster" in Digimon Battle and "Pit Pelter" on and in Digimon World Championship. (Cherry Bomb): Tempts the opponent with the fragrant smell of the forbidden fruit which grows from the branches on its head, but certain death awaits if this fruit is eaten. *'Illusion Mist' * : Uses the vines growing from its body to attack an opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Plant Digimon